Demigod antics
by OrangeOwls
Summary: It's basically the seven and their friends fooling around, but I'm not very good at summarizing so if you want to read, read. Rick Riordan 52 year old man, Me a girl in high school; Me isn't Rick Riordan. Also not my cover photo
1. Thanksgiving

It was Thanksgiving and Sally Jackson invited her son and his friends to come over for dinner.

She had made a large arrangement of food, with the most noticeable thing, it was blue. The turkey had a slight blue tint from the blueberry/cranberry stuffing, the mashed potatoes was sky blue, the vegetables were stir-fried and had the tiny of bits blue. There was blue bread and butter, a small salad and ocean coloured **(I'm Canadian)** baked mac and cheese. Best of all the dessert, mini pumpkin cheesecakes, blue chocolate pudding, an orange pumpkin pie (Orange-ish brown and blue don't mix), a cinnamon bunt cake, and best of all Sally's blue cookies!

Only one thing Sally didn't tell the Seven plus Thalia and Nico. Paul's family were coming. The family tried to stop Paul's family from making their choice but they put their foot, they were coming over for dinner.

Everyone sat down Paul's family stayed at their end and Sally's family at the other end. Sally brought out the food, while Sally's family immediately dug in, Paul's family just eyed the food. After a while, one of Paul's sister spoke up.

"Why is it blue?" She asked in a slightly navel voice.

Before anyone could answer, Leo stood from his spot. "I" He paused for effect. "Will tell you why. Simple It's Magic!" He wiggles his fingers for effect. No one spoke, except for Piper who have an unladylike snort.

Piper pushed Leo down before answering "Well, I guess to you it looks weird but everyone here," She gestured to her friends. "have been eating blue food to the point that normal food looks and tastes plain."

No one answered.

Piper sighed "Please eat the blue food and don't complain." She added with a small trace of charmspeak.

Paul's family didn't object and started eating. It was mostly quiet except for a few compliments for Sally's cooking.


	2. The art of the Eyebrow raise

A meeting was classed on the good old Argo 2, for some reason Leo was able to raise an eyebrow. Percy sat there trying to raise an eyebrow while everyone laughs at his fails.

Percy scowled "Who can raise an eyebrow?" Percy asked as everyone raised their hands. "Hazel you can raise an eyebrow?"

Hazel shrugged and raised an eyebrow "Nico taught me." Percy was already lost in thought probably thinking of ways to get Nico to teach him.

"Relax young one," Leo hooked his arms around Percy. "I will teach you the art of raising an eyebrow." Everyone left after the first ten minutes, but the lessons lasted 3 hours before Leo gave up.

Percy left to find Nico. "Ni-co!" he yelled causing several campers to looked his way. Nico had a slight blush but walked over to Percy as normal as possible.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Percy paused but continued "Nico can you, um teach me to... *deep breath* raise an eyebrow?" Nico just had to raise an eyebrow.

After a moment Nico slowly nodded. Literally, Nico said a sentence and Percy could raise an eyebrow.

"I think of it like airplanes." then Percy raised an eyebrow. "I charge." Percy scowled and handed him a golden drachma.

"I DID IT!" Percy yelled when he realised he did, in fact, do it.


	3. Killer Katie?

Travis and Connor were running, screaming their heads off but no one dared help them. Katie was chasing them, green eyes glowing with hatred.

They had stepped on her garden.

They weren't even playing a prank on her, they just stepped on a few plants and bam a killer Katie was after them.  
Katie like pretty much all of her siblings were children of Demeter, who was pretty peaceful. Demeter is pretty powerfully, but she was normally calm, so that's good.

When angered few people can calm her down. She is pretty scary if she turns her anger on you.

Travis and Connor were running out of places to hide, they hide in strawberries field, whom the same strawberries grew huge and almost squashed them, they even hid in Hera's Cabin, but of course there was a cow in there that chased them out. How is there a cow? Finally, Katie cornered them in the forest. She used weed that wrapped around them and their throats tighten enough to let them breathe.

She dragged them to the campfire that turned red for hatred from Katie and green for everyone else nervous for the Strolls.. (To be honest, I don't know the colours of the campfire that well.) she dragged them to the tallest pole and made the weed bounce like they are bungee-jumping for an hour.

"Please," Connor groaned

"We didn't mean to step on your plants," Travis yelled.

"Dude you know those are off limits to everyone, even Mr D followed that rule," Percy yelled.

Last time Mr D was looking for some wine grape but for some reason, the box of them disappeared (I don't know in his stomach) , so he went looking for some. He found a batch in Katie's garden, she found out and Mr D couldn't escape her wrath even though he was an Olympian. She made him a cage of flowers, had him half buried and put in front of the big house, for a week. Since then the only person who touched the garden was her mother.

"We weren't even playing a prank on you!" Connor cried out turning a bit green.

"Meh, this is an easy punishment you know?" Katie hollered.

"Yeah but last time you plunged the entire camp into winter!" the boys whined.

"too bad."


	4. Show Off

Thalia and Percy had a bet who could kill a monster the best. They stood in front of half a dozen drakon.  
Percy being the idiot he is, decided to hitch a ride on one of the drakon.

"WOO-HOO!" he rode the monster until he got bucked off.

While he was soaring through the sky he thought stupidly. 'Look! A flying son of Poseidon! Take that Zeus.'

HE shook his head before willing the water to catch him. he saw the drakon trying to spit poison at Thalia. Angry Percy did the first thing he could think of; throw his sword. Despite him being such a horrible archer that even Artemis and Apollo couldn't help him, the sword hit the drakon's eye.

Percy just sat next to Thalia as the Drakon dissolved into thin air leaving a patch of yellow dusted. In which Percy kicked.

"I know monsters can't reform like that anymore but just in case." He answered as Thalia raised an eyebrow, before grinning.

"My turn."

There was one Drakon left, Annabeth and the others already killed the rest. Thalia took a running start, as she ran toward the monster she did those awesome gymnastics thing with the backflips and landed on the drakon's eye. Where she shocked him enough to be stunned and started dancing on the drakon. Percy who couldn't resist jumped on and started dancing as well. The drakon bucked him off the side while Thalia stayed on and called lighting. It hit the creature in the eye. She did a double backflip as it exploded. Poof.

"Show off," Percy mumbled.

The cousins looked at Nico and Annabeth, but Nico chose Percy and Annabeth chose Thalia.

A tie.


	5. I don't really know

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't exactly the way you wanted but too bad.**

 **Oh and its more of a random chapter that may not make sense.**

Heroes of Olympus is basically how several teens, called by 'godly side' to stop their great grandmother from waking up. It's probably sounds really pathetic right? I know.

Rachel: **Gives message** blah blah blah, your grandma's waking up Zeus!

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades : WHAT?! Grandma's waking!

Hera: **Makes a plan and calls the seven.** My grandma is waking up, seven. Stop her.

The seven teens: On it! **Run to their great-grandma's house**

Leo: oh gods she IS waking!

Annabeth: **makes plan.** Everyone here's the plan. Piper charmspeak her to sleep, Leo light the campfire for calming aspects, same thing for Percy and Jason. Percy make that sound where the wave crash along the shore and Jason made it so the wind is basically whistling and rain is falling. Frank, go into teddy bear mode now, Hazel use the jewels to make a wind-chime. I'm making a plan B.

Percy: On it Wise Girl!

 **The sound of waves, fire crackling, rain falling, and a wind-chime fills room.**

Gaea: **Turns in her sleep.**

Leo: **Panics and turns up heat.**

Hazel: Leo, the room is too hot!

Leo: Sorry.

 **Temperature goes down.**

Gaea: **Turns more in her sleep and mumbles random words.**

Annabeth: Jason?

Jason: Yeah?

Annabeth: We need help. Get Thalia, Nico, AND Will

Jason: Really? Nico AND Will?

Annabeth: **Nods Grimly**

Jason: **Leaves and comes back with friends** I got Thalia, Nico and Will.

Annabeth: Okay Nico lower the temperature and Will, make sure he doesn't faint.

Will: **Blushes but nods.**

Annabeth: Thalia, you help Jason with the wind and rain.

Nico, Will and Thalia: **Nods**

Frank: **Notices Octavian with a baseball bat and nudges Percy towards him.**

Percy: **Notice the bat.** Octavian get the Hades away from my Great-grandma! **Grabs the baseball bat away from Octavian and chases him with it.**

 **All the Olympian flash into the house.**

Zeus: Any luck?

Frank: **Shakes his head.**

Gaia: **M** **umbles** Is it morning yet?

Leo: **Starts humming a lullaby.**

Gaia: **Yawns and goes to sleep again.**

Everyone: Yes!

 **A crash can be heard as Leo trips.**

Everyone: ...

Leo: I'm alive!

 **Calypso appears.**

Calypso: How did I get here?

Leo: Meh don't worry you're here now! **Hugs her**.

THE END

 **Probably most of you don't know, this isn't the author's story... It's her sister! BAM Magic.  
I know i'm not as good as my sister but it's my story. :D**

 **(Edit: That is a lie.**

 **Me and my sister share this account. This story is my sister (The whole Demigod Antics) I just gave her the idea for this chapter.**

 **And yes, this came from a small meme from the internet that said, 'The whole story of Gaea rising is summarized by said that seven teens are stopping their great grand ma from waking up from her nap." Okay I can't remember exactly what it said, but you get the point.**

 **I am also edit this chapter a bit more because of my sister's grammar mistakes.) (Edit happened on Dec. 27, 2016) (Edit by sister)**


	6. Sleepover and Bromance

Annabeth caught Percy singing in his sleep, during the giant sleepover with Percy, her, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Katie, the Strolls, Grover, Juniper, Will, Clarisse, and Chris.

Annabeth woke up early but fround Percy singing in his sleep. She even recorded him, she got up, and made blue pancakes.

Annabeth manage to slip his so called singing talent in a conversation.

"Percy you never told me you could sing," She said bluntly everyone choked on their pancake.

"WHAT!" Jason and Leo started yelling. Everyone turned to, whom turned to Annabeth.

"I-i can't sing,"

"Tell that to my phone. She wiped out her phone and play the music. Percy's somewhat off key voice came.

"My mamma don't like, - *yawn* and she like everyone. *yawns*I never like to, admit that I was wrong. I been so caught up my, *yawns again* job didn't see was going on. And now I know *voice breaks a little* I better sleeping on my *yawns once again* own."

Everyone looked at Percy who was red as a tomato, Piper broke the silence.  
"YOU KNOW JUSTIN BEIEBER! BEST DAY EVERY!"

Everyone bursted in to words on congratulations. Percy's blush got even more red.

"I'm never going to a sleepover with you guys." He mumbled

"Anything else Annie?" Thalia asked "You know his deepest darkest secrets"

"Well Percy is a hardcore sky diving magician." Everyone looked at Percy, who glared at Annabeth.

"WHAT!?" This time Thalia joined in with Jason and Leo.

"Thalia remember the day that drakon new kicked me off into the air during that bet. While I was up I realized I like free falling without a para-shoot." He paused "I did a few flip and it was awesome e cent for the fact that I nearly died. Basically every time I met a drakon I do the same thing. I don't ever die because there's always a water source nearby. Or I just use water to shoot me up in the air."

Everyone looked at him but he continued "one day Annabeth caught me doing a few backflips in the air." He glared at her "I made her promises not to tell but she didn't"

"Anything else?" The Strolls wiped out their phones.

Percy snorted "Yeah I'm also pretty sure Jason is in love with me."

"Jason!" Piper gasped and wiped a fake tear,

Percy continued "he had been dating you to cover up his feeling for me." Thalia snorted. "Annabeth I'm sorry I'm also into men."

"Bro I do love you!" Jason cried hugging him

"Aww," all the girl cooed except Clarisse who was looking amused.

"I know, I love you too bro," Percy fought to keep a straight face.

"Bro,"

"Bro."

"Bro!"

"BRO!"

The guys started laugh while Piper leaned over to Annabeth. "Someday I hope he will love me the same way he loves him." She whispered.

Annabeth nodded "but we both know it-"

"Impossible" they finished together.

"The power of Bromance is too strong." Leo wiped a tear.

 **I'm sorry if the character were OOC this chapters.**


	7. Battles and Bets

Once a month there would be fights. The first fight was Nico, vs Thalia. Two children of the big three

"Ready, Set, Go!" Annabeth yelled. "Remember no big powers."

Nico held his sword, and grinned at Thalia. Thalia was holding her spear, no shield since he didn't have one and hers scared him.

She ran forward to the middle using the rocky terrain to her advantage. She jumped off of a large boulder. And flipped landing on her knees she looked up and saw he shadowed traveled away.

Dang he was getting better.

Some where on Olympus.

"Quick! The other are distracting the other goddess!" Zeus and his brothers ran in Hades' room. Not many immortals came in his room. Hades flicked his hand and a giant tv appeared.

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were gathered around a large 40 inch flat screen tv. Betting on their kids.

"Fifty golden drachma on my daughter!" He slammed his coming on the table.

"Deal" Hades grinned placing his coins in the pile.

The two brothers looked at Poseidon. "I didn't bring drachmas, I brought silver." He flashed away and came back with a few hundred golden drachmas.

"Who do you bet on brother?" Hades asked.

"Hmm, Nico" pushing in his coins.

Nico traveled a few meters above Thalia. He landed on her.

"Oof!" She kicked him off.

Her spear crackling with electricity. She ran toward him and hit him in his non sword arm. He spun and tripped her not before she hit the back of his knee causing him to collapse. They stood up and Thalia went in to disarm him. Unfortunately he did the same thing and they both succeeded.

They laughEd and handed back their weapons.

"So close Nico!" Leo cheered.

"You tied!" Hazel yelled! "That amazing."

He and Thalia shook hand before Thalia gave zap the the butt

"That's for landing on me!" Nico being very mature stuck his tongue out.

There was loud banging on the door. Poseidon got up and open it. All the god ran in.

"Aphrodite is making them have sleepover, Heppy here suggested it to her." Hermes pointed to Hephaestus, who scowled at the nickname.

Zeus just nodded how Aphrodite manage to get them to do a 'girls sleepover.' He didn't want to know. He shuddered. All the guys crowded around the tv. Next was a 2 vs 2 Chris and Travis vs Clarisse and Katie. This time with all the powers.

Somewhere in Aphrodite's room

"Agh! I thought we were having a sleep over!" Aphrodite asked.

"Yea but we're watch the demigods fight." Demeter told her. "Look my daughter next!"

Magic wind servants were doing several goddess' nails except Artemis'.

Immediately after the battle started. Plants started to grow tying the boy in their places. The rocky terrain grown more jungled. Chris and Travis got out using their flying shoes. They couldn't see the girls. The terrain was basically a jungle now. Suddenly two vines shot at them grabbing their legged. They slice at the vines until they was over powered. They then saw the girls, while Katie didn't have a weapon, she was sweating. Clarisse on the other hand had a new spear Ares gave it to her, after the giant war, a giant has broken the old one. Celestial bronze staff and Imperial gold tip.

Her and Katie walked over to Chris. Suddenly Travis broken out flew to her. They hit the ground and Katie hold on Chris weaken enought that he could excape. Travis had a sword to Katie's throat and Chris was fighting Clarisse.

"Yield?" Travis asked

Katie shook her head and grinned. A vine grabbed his leg, Travis dropped the sword. Katie went and picked up the sword.

"Yield?"

"Nope," a voice behind her spoke in second Chris grabbed Katie and flew up to the point that Katie knew she wouldn't be able to get plants to save her from the fall.

"You yield."

Katie nodded and Chris dropped her. Knowing that Jason would use the air to cushion her fall.

Chris looked for Clarisse after knocking her spear and flying to save Travis.

"You okay?"

Travis nodded "I yielded. Sorry man."

"Yield" Clarisse said holding Travis' sword

Before Chris could say anything, Clarisse tripped him and held responsible Travis' sword to his throat.

He held his hands up "fine I yield."

She scowled at him yielding so easily, but kissed him quickly on the lips.

They looked to the other campers who were trading money, mainly Conner giving Grover a wad of cash.

In Hades' room

"Darn, That Demeter's daughter." Hermes mumble as he handed Ares a small sack of drachmas.

Hades paid more attention, as did Hecate.

"What? Lou Ellen is next." Zeus opened his mouth "Plus it's either here or Aphrodite's palace" Zeus Wisely closed his mouth **(Athena must have rubbed off on him)**

Hades leaned forward Hazel and Lou Ellen next

 **They are both Related to Hecate.**

 **Any ideas for the next one?  
**

 **Question Time! Who is Percy's Pegasus and what id his favourite food (Name one or more)**


	8. Battles and Bets 2

As the battle started, the arena immediately filled with fog (or Mist!) Hazel pulled out her Sparta and Lou Ellen held a stash of pig bombs.

Lou Ellen ran behind a large head stone that randomly appeared, more and more headstones appeared creating a cemetery. Hazel created dome skeletons and sent them around the cemetery.

Every time Lou Ellen found a skeleton or a group of skeletons she turned them into pig. Soon she was on her last two pig bombs.

Hazel snuck behind a head stone near her, but before she could disarm her, Lou throw her bomb, in a proof a pig appearred and hazel was gone. Lou Ellen released a breath she was hold but then the pig in front of her vanished. In a blink of an eye Hazel held the Sparta to Lou Ellen's throat.

Then Lou Ellen threw the last pig bomb.

In their place were two cute piglets, after about 5 minutes they turned back.

"I brought time bombs just in case I got hit okay?" She mumbled

Hades/Pluto looked at Hecate who nodded as Lou Ellen gave her explanation.

She thanked the gods and left.

The next was the big 'Big Three' battle with Everyone for them selves. After that the Seven Battle (Poor Percy and Jason)

The Gods started betting,

"Thalia and Jason will wins!" Zeus exclaimed proudly.

"Hey but its everyone for themselves! and Percy is alone!" Poseidon grumbled.

"Sucks for you Brother!" Zeus quieted after he realized what he said. "Sorry Hera" He mumbled the last part.

Hades of course betted his children. Hermes, and Apollo betted on Percy, Hephaestus, and Dionysus betted on Nico and Hazel, and Ares betted on Thalia and Jason.

Play Centuries by Fall Out Boys Here

The games started off with Percy vs Thalia and Hazel and Nico vs Jason.

"Ready Thals?" Percy ready his sword, and swung first, but Thalia back-flipped out of the way, Percy raised his eyebrow (;D), Thalia just shrug and said "Zeus' domain is air."

Percy just yelled the first thing he could think of as a battle cry. "Blue Cookies!" he ran towards Thalia who had now turned around and started shooting at Nico. Thalia slung her bow and took out her spear. Their weapons clashed, as Jason went against Nico and Hazel.

Hazel had several Gems surrounding her, While Nico had his stygian sword out and a few personal skeleton guards. Jason was basically hovering his feet were a few inches above the ground. He was holding his sword and had his glasses on.

Nico disappear in a shadow and reappeared behinds Jason. Jason lunged to the side right before Nico's sword hit him, then he swung his sword at Hazel, ad he lunged past her. She placed a gem wall, that burst into shards.

Jason started to ignore Hazel's attempts and went to fight Nico who was already tired from his fight with Thalia. He ducked and rolled to Nico as he dodged several shards from Hazel. One of them hit is arm, but but it wasn't his sword arm. He then swung at Nico, who jumped back and disappeared again into a shadow. Jason turned and ran toward Thalia who was fighting Percy.

He slid under Thalia as she jumped back and stood in front of Percy.

"Ready?" Percy nodded to the question and swung first.

Thalia sprinted to where Nico was, who was catching his breath when he shadowtraveled. She parleyed (I don't know what that means, it just looks like an interesting word) Back and forth with Nico before sliding her leg beneath him and tripping him. She turned around and broke through Hazel's Gem wall (Just go with it.) and started to counter her attacked.

Thalia more focused on Nico because Ha there are less girls and Thalia and Hazel were trying to get the girl to win. Nico ran towards Thalia, albeit kinda slow, but he just shadowtraveled like at less half a dozen times. They fought for a while, during that time Hazel turned around and sent flying gem shards at Percy and Jason.

Finally Thalia kicked Nico's legged from under him and grabbed his sword. She pointed both at Nico's next the sword in front and the spear behind.

Nico placed both hands up, and smirked as Hazel came running. Nico of course forfeited and watched Thalia and Hazel fight it out. Hazel Used the mist to make several copys of her and came running. Each copy had a phyiscal form, even if they were weak.

They kinda piled on top of Thalia like the way you see the cartoon where all the bad guys with jump on top of the main dude creating a giant lump. Unlike the cartoon Thalia couldn't like throw them off of her so Thalia un forfeited and she sat down next to Nico.

Trades were made as some betters won and lost.

Hazel then walked over to Thalia and Nico and sat down, forfeit since she was tired and was pretty sure she wouldn't beat Percy or Jason.

Zeus and Poseidon stared at each other intensely, as Hazel forfeited. Ares, Hades, Hephaestus and Dionysus All sighed and pushed their coin to the center of the table.

Poseidon smiled slightly knowing Percy and his crazyness (Not a word, nor is it grammatically correct.) Zeus looked at the door thinking it was the Goddess, but then Hades shook his head silently telling him, they weren't allowed in his palace and since the room was basically in the center of it, it was basically impossible to get in. Except Hestia. She's always welcome.

While the other gods were staring at each then the TV. Anxiously waiting to see who wins.

More background Music "intense epic music battle of gods" By Ralpi Composer

Percy and Jason circle each other, like to tigers in a face-off. Percy sprang forward slashing, while Jason met with the attack and blocked before stabbing in the Roman manner. They met each and every attack, and countered every single one. Jason tried something different, he instead of the roman jab he slashed.

Percy barely blocked, his arm Taking a blow, arm straining. Percy backed up, looking like he was retreating, Jason took the bait. suddenly Percy came running and he jumped and kick the sword out of Jason then he continue to use the momentum and jump of his chest and back-flip and land it a spider-man position. Jason stumble back, and fell on his butt, when he tried to get up, Percy slammed his foot gently, not enough to create a earthquake but enough to knock Jason off his feet.

Now this time Jason didn't get up, wind current came swirling closer to him and lifted Jason in the air, while sending Percy back several meters. A dust cloud was created where Percy landed. Jason and Percy locked eyes for a second before tossing out their weapons, Jason came forward, still in the air lighting dancing between his fingertips. Percy created a water vapor twister, not a hurricane, but still pretty impressive. He sent the water vapor everywhere creating a thin layer of water.

Smart, since water can conduct electricity pretty well, to use lightning it would shock both of them. Except one thing, Jason doesn't get hurt as much as Percy does when he is electrocuted. Jason sprinted toward Percy thunder rumbling as he ran. He shot his hand out and lightning came down and hit Percy, the lightning hit him sending it back. The smell of charcoal and ash came into the air. And explosion was heard as another lightning bolt came, Percy made a water wall (I don't know just go with it). They collided and then another boom was heard.

Then silence.

The dust was uncovered and Percy was standing and Jason on the ground unconscious, then Percy fell to the ground.

Everyone cheered even though half of the arena was gone. Bets were trade, mainly Grover who made a lot for Betting of Percy.

Chiron and Annabeth had a new list

1\. Fix the arena (AGAIN)

2\. Find a place for when Percy and Jason fight, for the safety of campers and the Romans.

Percy and Jason with Piper. (Except Chiron)

At Hades' Place:

Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes were cheering when Percy won.

"But they were both unconscious," Zeus argued

"Percy lasted the longest" Poseidon pointed out, as he, Apollo and Hermes were separating their winnings.

"Onto The next one!" Ares said excitedly. Everyone else looked at him. "For the Battle I mean,"

The conversation between Annabeth and everyone else was pretty interesting.

Annabeth: Well, Um until Percy and Jason heal, and the arena is fixed We can't have the final Battle.

Campers and Romans: AWW,

*Apollo, and Athena appears*

Athena: No worries *Waves hand and Arena is fix* Also there is a magic barrrior now

Apollo: No onto the boys. *Waves hand they they are awake and healed.

*Gods disappeared.

Annabeth: Well then the next battle is happening

Campers and Romans: Yeah *cheers*

At Hades' Palace, Apollo and Athena appear along with the goddesses.

"Erm Why are you here?" Hades asked.

"You're not the only ones who want to watch. Also Aphrodite's Palace is a bit too Pink" Athena answered, the gods were convinced,

Chairs and beanie bags appears and the goddesses sat down. Apollo and Artemis were now arguing who was going to win.

"GIRLS!"

"BOYS!"

I think you can guess who said what.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **S0rry it took a while (By a while like two months.) I'm lazy**

 **Next one might come soon or might not.**

 **Review please of what do you think of the Chapter.**

 **Question of the Chapter: (Since it can't be of the Day)**

 **What do you think is the biggest thing about the Movies version (They kinda suck and aren't really related)**

 **(The fact that Annabeth was a brunett in the first movie and then turned Blonde in the second movie made no sense)**


	9. BattLes and Bets 3 and fin

**Hopefully this will be the last chapter of Battles and Bet.**

 **Onto the story!**

Now that the arena was fixed and everyone was re-seated, Annabeth had a slight itch to go out and kick some butt.

Due to the point there was now a force field, they were allowed powers but it was limited since some people powers were a bit over-powered.

 **cough cough Percy and Jason**

The gods came up with a list

List of Powers allowed:

Annabeth Chase: intelligence cannot be taken away, but avoid Judo flipping anyone but Percy.

Frank Zhang: Don't turned into animals larger than 6' ft, and can fly

Hazel Levesque: minimal mist usage, and avoid to much usage of gem wall

Jason Grace: No flying only hovering, avoid use of lightning, and minimal use of electricity shocks. Don't use too much areokinesis ( air manipulation)

Leo Valdez: No burning people too badly, no Festus

Percy Jackson: No controlling water in body, hurricanes, avoid healing to much for more even playing field and minimal earthquakes.

Piper: try not to use too strong charmspeak. AND NO AMOKINESIS

"No fair!" Leo complained "I can't use Festus!"

"You're lucky, Annabeth can't Judo flip you." Percy complained as well.

Leo paused "Yeah you're right that's way worse.

"What the Hades is a-mo, A-mo-kinesis?" Leo asked, everyone looked at the Athena children, whom almost all blushed.

"erm," All eyes turned to Annabeth, who was cherry pink. "It is the skill to control the emotion of Love or **cough** DESIRE!"

Silence.

Everyone looked at the Aphrodite kid, then all the Aphrodite kids started laughing. Piper held out long enough to explain "You think **Haha** that all of us have **Haha** amokinesis?" She started laughing harder " **Huff** Really we would reek havoc. No only I have it **HAHAHA!"** EVeryone stood there feeling stupid except the Athena kids, who already know everything.

After the Aphrodite Kids stopped laughing, the battle started.

Also one of the Apollo kids pressed play on a button and the background music appeared "Hall of fame" but the Script.

Also It wasn't a Actual battle, it was a DANCE BATTLE! (Girls vs boys), so no point to the list up there ^, because everyone decided that a battle with the seven's powers are a bit boring and a dance battle seemed more entertainning.

The boys split so Percy and Jason was in the front and Leo and Frank behind them (:: there )

 **BEGINNING MUSIC** Percy and Jason were in a squat position and Frank and Leo were standing. Leo did a move, a fist bump with his left arm and a circle under his chin by his right, then Frank started and Leo did in sink, a double dab, and end with a kneeling position then Jason with a fist together and spin to the left and end with hands in the air the Percy with a air punch and ended with arms in a sideways T.

 **Yeah you could be the greatest You can be the Best** Leo and frank stepped to the side so both were visible and Percy and Jason stepped back so all were in a line. They placed their left arm in the air in a right angle formation and did the same with their right. they pointed their hands forward loosening it and bounce back a bit as they bounced back they had their right knee in the air at a 90 degree angle. They place both hands in the air together and moved it from the right to the left and

 **You can be King Kong banging on your chest** They placed their arms in front of them crossed, they moved it so that they were on their right side then to their left side. At 'best' the had both arms in the air looking like they flex their arm muscles. While that they were bouncing back to the beat so that Percy and Jason were slightly farther back then Leo and Frank. ( . ' ' .)

 **You can beat the world, Y** **ou can beat the war,** **you can talk to god, go banging on his door** They raised their right arm from their left and rainbowed it to their right, left arm following quickly after it. Then their left arm rainbow-ed again and move back to the left with arm both open and slight raised they moved their arms back so it looked like they chest bumped the air.

 **You can throw your hands up, you can be the clock** They threw their hand up and then placed their fisted together and moved their arms clock-wards

 **You can move mountains, You can break rocks** They moved their arms right and pushed then placed their left in the air and right on their hip.

 **You can be a master, don't wait for luck** They hit their chest four times then rainbowed their arms to their sides. The slowly moved so all of them we in a straight line.

 **Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself** They moved their shoulders up and down from left to right. Then they stepped back and jumped forward arms in the air, and legs out.

 **Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)** They basically bounced to the right and forward then placed both arms inwards and out.

 **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)** Then their hands connected and they did a motion that looked like they were rowing a boat. They then spun to the right.

 **'Cause you burn witht he brightest flame (Yeah)** Now they took their left arm and jabbed it to the left and spun that way.

 **And the world's gonna know your name** They then crossed their arms to their hips then took one in the air and repeated it with the second one, and ended up with them crossing both arms.

 **And you'll be on the wall of fame**

The music fade out and people start clapping.

The girl's turn, the Apollo kids changed the music. Salute by Little Mix.

 **beginning music** The girls started in a straight line, Piper, Hazel then Annabeth. Piper was standing up straight one hand on her hip the other in the air facing to the left., Hazel was leaning back arms crossed in front of her, and Annabeth was kneeling with one leg up. Annabeth slowly stood up and crossed her arms, Hazel straighted with her arms still crossed, and Piper turned to face forwards. They uncrossed their arms and stepped to the right, then stepped to the left. Then Annabeth and Piper moved away from Hazel.

 **Ladies all across the world, Listen up we're looking for, recruit,** Hazel had her hand on her chin, Annabeth and Piper had their hands on their hips., at 'recruits' they all put their right arms suddenly in the air.

 **If you with me, let me see your hand and stand up and Salute!** Then Annabeth moved in front of Piper and Hazel, and moved her hands side to side like she was block, while Piper and Hazel crossed their arms 'Salute' They all put their right arms in the air again.

 **Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots,** Annabeth moved to piper's side as Hazel came up. all of them stomped to the beat as they basically hit the air with the same right arm still in the air.

 **Representing** **all the women** all of them whipped their hair to the left and over their shoulders. **  
**

 **Salute** Again all of them placed their right arm in the air, this time they actually saluted. **  
**

 **Ladies all across the world, Listen up we're looking for, recruits** They moved again so Piper was in front, they all lifted their left leg in the air and moved it up and down as they straightened themselves in a line. Piper with her arm in the like she was hitting the air, and Annabeth and Hazel with one hand on their chins and the other supporting the other hand. They placed their right arm again in the air as the word 'recruits' was said

 **If you with me, let me see your hand and stand up and Salute** Now this time all of them had their arms on their hips and leaned to the left. they leaned to the right switching hands, they did the same thing one more time. And at 'Salute they had their hands in the air and saluted.

 **Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots** They stomped to the beat while Hazel moved backwards. They bent down a bit so their torso was about 135 degrees from their legs, and moved their shoulders side to side.

 **Representing** **all the women** They stood back up and Piper and Hazel switched spots, and they hitted the air during that time.

 **Salute** They Saluted.

 **It's who we are we don't need no** **camouflag** They turned around and bounced up and down to the beat as they crossed their arms, then moved turned to the rigth and made a hammering motion with their left arm.

 **Just a Female Battle Run, and we're taking off.** They faced the front, and moved their right arm side to side in front of their face, while bouncing a bit to the beat.

 **If you're with me, let me hear you say** They spread their legs a bit, arms behind their back and shuffled side to side.

 **Ladies all across the world, Listen up we're looking for, recruits** Next they moved their arms forward in a circle motion while they were leaning to the left.

 **If you with me, let me see your hand and stand up and Salute** They placed their right arm on their hip and punched to the left with their left arm and switch the motion to the opposite arm. Then they raised their arm slowly and saluted.

 **Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots** Now they turn to the left and had their right arm move back and forth in front of their faces, while their right leg more up and down.

 **Representing** **all the women,** Now facing everyone they placed their arms in the air and bounced it up and down while they were moving along to the beat.

 **Salute** They all had their arms in the air and saluted.

The music slowly faded out and they bowed. Everyone clapped.

All of them walked to the boys and sat down. The seven were ginning.

 **On Olympus**

Everyone (Gods and goddess) sat crossed legged staring at the TV.

"That was great!" Apollo and Hermes grinned.

Aphrodite smiled at herself "Those outfits are amazing!"

While Artemis thought to herself "That is great music for the huntresses. Salute I mean,"

The gods were high fiving themselves for their kids except the goddess and Hephaestus,

 **I am done.**

 **I finished it a lot earlier than I thought. Sorry if anyone didn't like it I was just tired of writing the fight seen,because there are seven people and they have seven different parents each with a domain,and I'm not writing all of that shiz.**

 **Still writing another chapter and thinking of creating another story.**

Done.


	10. Disney with Mrs O'Leary

**Sorry I'll post Battles and Bets 2 Next chapter i think.**

One Day, Percy and Annabeth went to Disney World.

With Mrs. O'Leary.

"Get up!" Annabeth pushed him off the bed.

Percy landed with a thump, he rubbed his head from where it hit the floor head-first. "What was that for?" He hissed.

"We have to go! Remember? We promised Mrs. O'Leary" Memories came back to Percy and he shot up from his sitting position. Annabeth left his cabin mumbling.

He grabbed a shirt, jeans, and changed into them. He ran outside hopping on one feet as he put on his shoes. He ran his hand through his black hair and raced over to Annabeth.

Annabeth and Mrs. O'Leary were waiting, more of Annabeth was waiting and Mrs. O'Leary was running around. When They saw Him, Mrs. O'Leary barked and ran to him. She jumped onto him and he fell back as Mrs' O'Leary started licking him.

Annabeth laughed and got her off of him, by that time he was covered in Mrs. O'Leary's drool.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, lets go."

Mrs. O'Leary got down and Annabeth and Percy got on. She quickly leaped to the nearest shadow, and Bam they came out of a shadow by a car.

He paid the person and used the mist to make Mrs. O'Leary look like a 10 year old child.

Everyone raced toward the first ride, near the ANIMAL KINGDOM!

They ran over to the Oasis and ran around, doing things, they walked over to the main island 'Discovery Island'. As they walked they past a couple. One was wearing All black, and the other was wearing an orange t-shirt.

It was Nico and Will arguing

"It wasn't my fault you dragged me here Will." Percy as they past them but Mrs. O'Leary had a different idea. She barked.

The couple, turned over to them and Mrs. O'Leary ran over to Nico and Will.

"Hey Mrs. O'Leary, what are you doing here?" Nico bent down to pet her. he looked up and saw Percy and Annabeth. "Oh, that's why."

"Hey," Annabeth waved, and they jogged up to the duo.

"I didn't know you where coming here." Will questioned.

"That's why I agreed to come here," Nico mumbled under his breath but everyone heard him.

Percy grinned walked over to Nico and Will. Then he wrapped his arms around Nico and Will's shoulder 'Well then lets go to the water area!" Percy looked like a kid at Christmas.

Percy dragged Will and Nico over to Mrs. O'Leary, and all of them disappear to the water area of Disney world.

Of course Nico complained about not having swum trucks. Percy solved this problem by getting Nico, some Peter Pan swim trucks. At least he didn't get Tinker-bell trucks like Will.

Will seemed like he didn't mind in the trucks. Percy had blue and orange Nemo trucks, and, Annabeth has a gray two piece. They seemed fine, but not Nico!

He was hiding behind one of the tall water park poles near the edge. In the end Mrs. O'Leary was completely wet, and Percy entertaining some random nine year olds with his water abilities, make him look like he can walk on water.

"A Magician never tells" Then he sunk under water and swam away to Annabeth and Will talking to each other near Nico who was still hiding behind the water park poles.

"Ready for the rides?" Percy asked. Everyone when off to change, then they found Mrs. O'Leary near the water slides. They shadow traveled away.

They went on tons of rides then the Last Ride; Space Mountains!

Anyway they stood in line for about an hour before someone complained that an idiot dropped his sunglasses and everyone had to wait. Fast forward an hour, and Percy and Mrs. O'Leary shawdow traveled to the problem where they just picked up the sunglasses, traveled to the bottom and slid the glasses at the bottom. They then traveled away back to the others, and the line continued.

When they were at the and Annabeth sat with with Mrs. O'Leary, and Will and Nico sat together. Nico was screaming griping Will's hand and the bar until it turned white. The ride lasted less than a minute and Nico looked pale.

Then Nico ran off to Vomit.

That comcludes the day.

 **Thanks to Allen R for the idea!**

 **Also something similar happened to me... I was stuck in line for about three hours and they had to cancel the ride because someone's sunglasses did fall off.**


	11. Blessing? What?

**Just ignore the fact that monster can track demigods by their scents for this chapter.**

One of the weirdest day of Percy's life was when he was with Annabeth and her brothers. No monsters, just three siblings and a random boyfriend just in the corner playing some games on his phone.

"How are you guys?" Annabeth hugged both of them.

Bobby and Matthew got straight the point of their visit. "So Annabeth, when are you getting married?" Matthew piped up. Percy who was drinking a blue coke spit it on Bobby.

"Hey!" He cried out in protest. Percy just shrugged and touched his shoulder drying him. "Awesome!"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth said menacingly at Matthew and Bobby.

"Well you're going to get married soon, no? Like you're basically finished high school now and then what?" Matthew looked at Percy.

"Yeah and then you could get jobs and get married and we become uncles!" He and Bobby cheered. Annabeth blushed red, Percy didn't blush as he was playing an intense game of flappy bird.

Annabeth looked over at Percy and then elbowed him witch made him lose his progress.

"NOOOOO!" He looked at Annabeth who gave him a harsh look, and placed his phone down. He still looked longingly at his phone.

"Just so you know, " Bobby began. "Me and Matthew give you our blessing." Both Annabeth and Percy chocked.

"Your blessing?" Percy managed the two words.

"Yeah, we watched enough of those thing you called chick flips with Piper to know what we're talking about."

Percy: ...

Annabeth: ...

Annabeth: *struggles with a comeback.*

Percy: umm, thank?

Percy and Annabeth leaves.

Annabeth: dang Piper.

Percy: *Nods.

 **Merry Christmas you guys, :), not a long chapter, sorry.**

 **Date: 12/24/16 Words: 300**

 **\- Author's sister 'N' :D**


	12. People meet HoO

**Hey everyone, I'm going to be trying so quick POV's of people meeting HoO and friends! I guess, well I'm trying okay. Ps.A few is going to be about Percabeth like the first one.**

Sonja's POV

I walked down the path with my husband of over twenty year. Twenty years of happily being married. We always walked to the beach to watch the sunset.

I'm 41 years old and my husband is the same age. We were holding hands as we sat down on the same bench I sat on when I met him.

Recently there has been a couple about 18 - 20 years, they're always together, which is so cute. They came again today, the boy who I could now see had messy black hair, and sea-green eyes, and the girl with curly blond hair and intelligent gray-silver eyes.

The boy was nervous, and the girl seem to detect it.

"What is it Percy?" The girl asked.

Now Percy here was basically sweating, I looked over to my husband and he was looking at the couple too.

"uh, well Annabeth," He looked around like he was waiting for something. He saw the sunset and signed and he looked at her. At this point both my husband and I were leaning so we could hear them

He basically said a whole paragraph. "Well, Annabeth, we have know each other for over 8 years, since we were 12, and dating for four of those years. You know I have been in loved with you since I meet you, and I would love if you um marry me?" He probably said more but I was just smiling too much to listen.

Then I heard a 'Yes' and the girl basically vaulted toward him and hugged him. It was such a cute scene I snapped a photo.

They started walking toward us hand in hand smiling, well the girl was smiling, but boy was grinning. They sat down next to us and we just started talking.

"This is my beautiful wife to be, Annabeth," He kiss her hand making her flush.

"Shut up Percy,"

After an hour of talking I had their email, and an invitation to their wedding.

Camille's Pov

I was walking to school talking to my friend Will.

"You need to get a girlfriend one day." I was telling him.

"But I'm already in a relationship!" He complained then he froze.

"You were already seeing someone else and you didn't tell me!" I yelled, then Will started running "WILL! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU!"

He ran into the washroom.

Damn you Male Washroom!

If you haven't notice I'm a girl, Will and I have never had any romantic feelings, thank god for me. I'm in the same grade, if anything I look similar to him with his tan and blonde hair. The only thing that sets us apart is that my eyes are Hazel.

I walked to the office since, well I just got bored. I pasted by a pale skinned boy, like really pale, he had these dark eyes. He was a new student. Of course the teacher he was talking to, looked at me and called for a favour.

"Camille, can you show him around?" She just handed me hall passes and left. I looked at him. "Nice to meet you..."

"Nico, Nico di Angelo,"

"Call me Camie" I started to show him around when I saw Will with another girl. Now Will looked like talking to this girl was the most unnatural thing in the world. Nico on the other hand just stiffen.

We walked closer, and we both strained our necks to hear the conversation.

"Soo, if you're free tonight." A girl's annoying high squeaky voice.

"No thank, I have plans."

"A boy like you shouldn't spend any time with that girl, Camilla." I want to kill her now.

"No, I have a date,"

"Who is she?"

"It's a -"

By then both Nico and I was standing behind her.

"Back off B*tch" I growled. Hey I was alway violent,

"He's not your boyfriend! He's mine," She smashed her disgusting lip to Will.

Before I could punch her, Nico pulled her off of Will. "That's my Boyfriend you're kissing!"

Um wait what?

Well then.

The shadows seemed to grow taller. "Leave me and my Boyfriend alone."

She scowled and stomped off.

"Nico!" Will hugged him.

"Thank god me and your friend was here,"

Will turned over and saw me. "Will why didn't you tell me you were dating a guy?" Will looked like he might poop his pants, while Nico on the other hand looked at me with respect. "William answer me before I kill you, then bring you back and pour acid on you and send to to mars!"

Will of course ran off to the boys' washroom.

"Damn you Will!" I yelled as he ran off. I looked over at Nico and shook his hand again. "Now we haven't been properly introduced."

Neil's POV

For the past ten months me and my pal Percy have been training for the Olympics.

Percy here has so much skill in the water like he was born with the water.

The swimming event lasted for a week. For Percy, he gotten gold in every competition, I have gotten a few silvers, and bronzes. Percy was doing the last race a 100m sprint, so I sat down next to this group of adults all about twenty to twenty two.

I heard a voice to my left and a girl with blond hair, and a giant sign that said got Percy! "Watch for his 100m,"

"I know" I watched him do it before."

"No he's been practicing it for months."

"How do you know him?" I looked at her then realized the answer, It was Annabeth Chase, The famous architect.

"I'm his 'wife to be' as he puts it."

"Oh, how long have you known him? "

"twelve year old." I looked around her and say a group just leaning in.

The girl grumbled "Ignore all my idiot friends."

I waved hi.

The girl introduced me to them, "This is Jason, And Piper," she pointed to the couple holding hands, "That's Leo and Calypso, and Frank and Hazel" Leo was basically an elf, Calypso looked like a goddess, Frank was Asian, and Hazel was dark skinned. (I'm Sorry if I'm offending you)

Annabeth would have introduced more but the race started.

I watched as Annabeth said Percy went twice the speed as the second place person. It looked like the water was propelling him, as he glided through the water. I could suddenly see what Annabeth meant.

"Wow"

"I know right. Annabeth

"I love Calypso " I looked over and saw Leo? Yeah Leo was talking. "But I would marry Percy swimming, I mean it's just so Beautiful"

Percy won by over five seconds.

After the competition, Percy invited me to meet his friends. I saw Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Frank, aand Hazel. He introduced Rachel, a girl with fizzy red hair, and paint spattered clothes, Chris and his girlfriend Clarisse, who had anger problems, Grover, Travis, Connor, Katie, Reyna, and a bunch more.

To be honest all of them didn't look like they were the types of people who would like having more people, but it's okay. They all look like they had a bond like no one else, Wow I must sound like an idiot.

At the end, I waved goodbye and started to walk home.

Simon's POV (No offence to people named Simon)

Hi, I'm Simon, one of the most handsome people in the world, if not the most handsome.

I was walking to my favourite bar, when I saw this girl sitting on a bench humming a song. I full expected her to look at me and gasp at my handsomeness. Instead she just looked at me, and waved her hand in a shooing motion.

She was rude but extremely HOT! She had brown hair braided loosely into two, her eyes were a rainbow, it kept changing colours, from blue to green to brown.

I sat down on the bench and leaned towards her "Hey, if you're free tonight," I handed her my number and watched as she pulled out her phone, she texted someone and throw away my number. "Hey!"

I tried again "Where's your address? I'll pick you up at 9, extra late" I winked, instead of what i thought she would do she instead grumbled at me and pulled out a pocket knife. What the F**k I guess people tried to rape her? I don't know now I was backing up

Suddenly a shadow stood towering above me. I turned around and saw a dude in a purple shirt, blonde hair, lightning blue eyes and a scar to the side of his lip. I know why would you look at his lip, but it's really noticeable and made him look twice as scary.

"Would you please leave my to-be wife" It didn't seem like a question, any way I looked at the girl, she was barely 20 and already was going to be married? What?

"Um" I mumble, real intelligent Simon "I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to get married" I looked at him and hope he didn't beat me up, I mean I'm strong but he looked like a blond superman geez.

He looked at his to-be wife, and they had one of those conversations with their eyes. She just nodded and he stepped to the side so I could leave. As I walked away I thought "I really need to control my Ego."

Amanda POV:

I was working on the architect project with my friend Annabeth, It's kinda hard because sometimes she just disappears, and come back slightly bloody. We go to the recently built university in New Rome. She is a demigod, probably Athena's.

I'm a descendant of Athena that is from China, so I look different, I have dark brown hair, and weird ish brown-gray eyes. We were working on making a 1 to 20 scale of the Athena Parthenon.

Then came the day where she came back with a random boy. Then I see it's Percy Jackson, the person with all the titles.

"Hey you're late again," I mention but then Percy for some reason started laughing.

"Annabeth Late Ha," He looked at me, "Daughter of?"

"Descendant," I correct " Fifth Generation of Athena." He looked at my hair and eyes and then asked "Chinese?" I gave him my answer "Grandfather Chinese, Mother Greek, and father son of the goddess of Luck."

He looked at me and then he looked at Annabeth "So Annabeth is your Great, great, great,great Grandma?"

I shook my head, "My great, great great AUNT" I corrected him.

He looked at Annabeth again and back to me. "Well Annabeth, here is going to be the best great, great, great aunt!" Annabeth smacked him, and he started running away as she yell threats.

She turned back to me "Sorry." We continued the project and finished, Both of us carried it out the door and gave it to the teacher, who was another child of Wisdom. After we got ice cream and had lunch, which was some wrap, and drank Hot chocolate, it may seem weird but it was winter and colder than usual.

We walked around the city and brought weapons; daggers for her and a spear for me, then we went to the electronics area and got some Mp3 players, earphones and other random things. We spent the entire day in the foods area, where there were some samples, and ate more food. She invited me to come meet the other seven, but I decline so I could go home and read some books and watch a bunch of movies with my friend, another descendant, second generation of Hecate.

Alissa POV

I am the owner of a small restaurant, the people who work here are all clear sighted mortals or descendants of the gods. So we can serve demigod without being stupid like normal humans are with demigods. Recently the restaurant has gotten really popular to the demigods, because more and more has came to eat here. There is an area just for demigods, so there is no mist needed and to that fewer monster comes. But I seen some monsters, a few Hell-hounds came to eat some chicken, which is a weird enough sight; a giant dog eating a chicken, tiny compared to it. They didn't bother me.

One day I bunch of demigods came, both Roman and Greek. They came and showed me the roman mark on their arm and the greek just started speaking rapid Greek. with means 'We are demigods can we come in?" They came in and started talking to each other as I took their orders.

I got them the food, they ate started partying and left after paying drachma as all demigods do. That's my normal day.

It's been the same day repeating for over two years, but today is the first day where all the employs and I go to New Rome. We packed up and left a sigh in English, Greek, and Latin.

The plane ride went okay except for a few bumps from Zeus and someone got pick pocketed. We came to New Rome, it was beautiful, the building had a homy feel and was modern and Roman looking at the same time.

We all got our room and went to explore the city, I grabbed my friend, Riva and came looking. We sold a few things to a prawn shop, old weapon that were bent from demigods leaving drunk, the prawn shop was located outside the city since we weren't allowed weapons inside. The city also sold amazing hot chocolate, and donuts. A few fawns came over asking for money and we pointed them to a help wanted sign.

We spent the rest of the day at the Colosseum, where people were fighting, it was a bit bloody-er than I thought but everyone was cheering each other on. Reyna, the leader in a way, was there telling everyone that the all the seven came to fight other people 1 on 1. It was funny watching everyone try and mostly lose, until Reyna tried and beat Jason. Then the cheering was nearly unbearable, way too loud.

By the end of the week, I had several Roman and Greek friends, a bunch of things for the restaurant, some weapons in case of killer monsters, and a bunch of drachma spent. We came back with a random demigod with a broken arm at the restaurant so I sent him, a 16 year old son of Mars to Ron to fix his arm.

After we was fixed he just stayed with us for about a week, we fought off some crazy grain spirits, he told us some stories of camp half-blood, telling us that Zeus changed Thalia's tree to allow some clear-sighted mortals to the camp, although the campers will just point a spear at you if you don't tell Chiron if you're coming. He left 6 days later, telling us to visit the camp.

Over a month later in the Winter where the restaurant was basically getting no people, probably because of the snow, we all decided to see camp half-hood since one we were bored, two we could visit it because we just talked to Chiron via IM-ing and three there's no snow there.

We were probably three hours late because we couldn't find it. The camp had a certain pull to people with godly descendant, like how the Roman camp and the Empire State Building had, two of our group had Godly descendants. We finally past through the force field and bam instant sunlight and no snow.

Then a bunch of Aries campers came with their spears, and swords.

"Why are you here!" The leader called out then the boy who looked nothing like an Ares camper placed his hand on her shoulder, "Oh,"

She looked at us and just told us where Chiron was, albeit with twenty other weapons still pointed at us.

We got settled in the guest cabins built for demigod who just got here before their parent claims them. There were over twenty cabins before Mr. D suggested the minor god campers could be a cabin, at first everyone disagreeded until an Athena camper pointed out that during Capture the Flag they would be basically unstoppable because well all of them have different talents.

The camp was a lot more laid back, they still fought and train but it was more how to survive against monsters, and there were no places to go to school in so they would have to go in the mortal world, that sounds weird.

We saw the Mars boy anhe was fitting in nicely he ended up staying her because well it was more of a family in his opinion and less of a training camp. We also saw old friends from Camp Jupiter, we stayed for about two weeks which was a great time. Then is was time to got back as the snow finally started melting, I missed the sun a lot.

CJ Pov

 **(I'm sorry if this story is horrible)**

My name is Claire Jay Jace, everyone calls me CJ simply because Claire was to girly. I am 18, I lived my life normal, with my dad. My mom never really stuck around, either because of her job or she just couldn't ( **Hmm sound familar** ) I have light brown hair that I bleached and dyed it purple and blue 4/5 of my hair is dyed.

One day I returned from the store from buying more dye when this giant dude started following me, soon enough I was alone with this dude behind me, he was close enough that I could see he had one eye in the middle of his head. Basically I am a great dancer which is off topic but it saved me by literally dodging and running, and also some instinct to swing the grocery bag had at his head

I slammed the door and saw my dad with this weird golden sword in his hands, he dropped them when he saw me. He then rushed me into the car, He dumped my bag and a bunch of knives and threw me a book.

"Just read the book your mom sent it this week." he told me before he started driving.

 _Dear Claire_

 _I'm sorry for leaving but I have a job that was 24/7, I always met your father in secret. You are a demigod, what ever monster you saw is a a monster from Greek mythology. The reason you were never found was because you were a daughter of a minor goddess. I will claim you soon enough._

 _\- Your mom Hebes_

Frankly I'm just confused.

My dad dropped me off at the camp and gave me my clothes, even my hair dye.

I just arrived. The campers just explained everything and then they sent me to the guest cabins, at the camp fire my glowing gold cup appear above my head. There was yet to be a Hebes cabin since I'm the only child.

I learned that I was great at using throwing knives and throwing cups, and horrible at swords or daggers or spears.

One day I met Leo who was suppose to help me with fixing my throwing knives.

"ANY DUDE NAMED LEO THERE?" I yelled in bunker nine, it was quiet, probably because there was no one there. Then a few bangs and 'ows' later a scawny boy came out

"Yes?" He said rubbing his head

"I kinda need you to fix my throwing knives" I told him as he took my knives I looked around and bumped into a desk. I turned around and

 **" PUT ON YOUR PANTS!"** I jumped and turned to see the desk with a holograph satyr with a baseball bat.

Leo bursted out the door looking at something. "Buford! Shut it!" He chases the desk around whom now could run for some reason.

It was weird for me to see a 16 year old boy chase his table around, then he jump and landed on his table "Gotcha!"

He handed me, my knives and left with his table.

Okay.

 **DONE**

 **Happy New Years**

 **Word: 3,508 Date: December 31, 2016**

 **Hey guys have any of you searched up who is Chiron's wife? I'm pretty sure he had a wife but there are multiple names.**

 **\- N**


	13. Nico the black kitten of death

**Hey guys, what's up? ... Well this is a Nico Will chapter so enjoy :)**

Will was in the Hecate Cabin getting a special potion for Nico. Will was talking to Nico earlier about his favourite animal.

("I don't see why I have to answer you," Nico walked away from Will

"Just answer!"

"No,"

"Please? Why not?"

"Death,"

"What?"

"I'm not repeating my answer Solace."

"Death is not an animal!"

"It is to me."

"Nico,"

"Yes?"

"Answer the question"

"No,"

"PLEASE?"

"No,"

"PLEASE?"

"No,"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

"... No,"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaspleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas-"

"Geez! Fine a um Kitten?"

"Okay!" Will walked away)

"So Lou, do you have any potions to turn people into a kitten not a pig?"

"um What?"

"A kitten,"

"Well I can make you one today?"

"Thanks!" Will walked away

"Well."

Lou Ellen came over after dinner and passed it to Will "One Kitten potion!"

"Okay how do I use it?"

"Drink it or splash it."

"Thanks, got to use it on Nico" Will ran off.

Long story short Nico ended up as a black kitten, who hissed at everyone.

"Nico," The black hissed at him, "You said kittens were your favourite animal."

Nico the black death kitten hissed at him again, but climbed him his arms. So Will went the entire day with Nico the black death kitten. no one really noticed Nico gone since he sometimes went missing to help Jason build all the shines.

Then Frank and Hazel visited

"Hey Will, Where's Nico" Nico meowed loudly, making Hazel look at him "Aww cute kitten"

Nico was probably thinking "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CUTE? I HAVE POWERFUL, YOU SHOULD BOW DOWN TO MY POWER! DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" but no one but Frank understood who had just turned into a cat

"What the?" Frank meowed

"THANK GOD IT"S ME NICO!" The kitten meowed back

"Aww look they're talking," Hazel cooed.

"What the?" Frank meowed

"I'M NICO GET ME AWAY FROM WILL, DAMN IT!"

Any way Frank turned back looking dumbfounded "Hey Will can I pet Nico- I mean the kitten?" Frank then grabbed the cat and ran away.

"Okay how do I change you back?" Frank looked at the kitten who didn't respond. "What mess have I gotten into?" He asked himself.

The kitten jumped onto the ground and started running to the Hecate Cabin avoiding Will and Hazel who were calling out to 'Little Black Death' as they put it. Frank grabbed Nico and ran over to the Cabin where Lou Ellen was working.

"LOU ELLEN!" He yelled "NICO NEEDS HELP!" He held Nico out like an offering and placed him on the table "This is Nico!"

Lou smacked her forehead "Give me a moment." She turned around and pulled out a rack of black liquids. "hmm animal to human potion" She grabbed a small vial with a tiny stopper "Here."

Nico jumped up and literally grabbed the liquid with his paws and drank it. Soon Nico appeared in a fluff of cat hair. "Reminds me too much like corn..."

Nico then looked at Frank "Don't tell any one I was a kitten, time to kill Will!" He said the last part quite cheery-fully and shadow-traveled away where shrieks were head

 **Words: 545 Date: Jan 12, 2017**

 **A bit rushed but meh wanted to get a chapter out**


	14. Prank day

**What's up guys? ... interesting huh... yeah...**

 **Okay Guys this is a quick chapter. Oh and Happy Lunar New Year! Have a great day!**

It was like everyday. Breakfast started at the same time, everyone ate, then they left for the activities, but.. Everyone at camp-half blood was waiting for something. It was quieter than usaul and everyone had a nervous energy.

Maybe it was because Leo just randomly showed up and declared it was Prank Day, and quote 'Get Planning,' then he walked away with a notebook and a pencil mumbling 'I need seventy cans of whipping cream..."

The first pranks was a simple one. Someone switch the directions. For majority of people it was okay but it was near the beginning of Summer and a new batch of Demigods showed up more that last time. So a lot of people got lost.

The second prank was from Travis and Connor, they snuck into the Hecate Cabin and grabbed a bunch of pig bombs. Lou Ellen caught them but she joined in and told them except more pig bombs under their bunk. Around maybe 11, the idiots crushed the pig bombs into dust and added in a bunch of people a bunch of piggies were roaming the strawberry fields. Apparently the pigs had the idea of playing hide and seek while they were pigs...

After Lunch people were buzzing around as Chiron told everyone that the rest of the day was for prank. Then he told them If you steal anything or cause any major damage laundry for a month.

Leo grabbed the rest of the seven, Nico, Will, Rachel, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Lou Ellen, etc over and they plotted in Percy's cabin.

"We could get Leo's Dragon- ' Rachel said

"Festus" Leo said offhandedly

"and since Leo apparently had seventy cans of Whipped Cream... We could make the arena look like a winter wonder land...-"

"That's it?" Leo interrupted

"NO," Clarisse grunted "Shut up and let her finish." she grabed a piece of paper and handed it to Rachel. "Randomly dress up like like snowmen then throw whipped cream snow balls at each other."

Clarisse liked the idea anything with throwing things at people.

"No," Annabeth shushed "How about since we have a lake. WE could hide underwater and scare the campers?" Clarisse also like that idea.

"How are we going to breathe then?" Travis asked

Annabeth looked at Percy, "Our weapon.."

"No fair I hate being called a weapon!" He argued.

Hazel looked at Percy and he quieted "Okay we have seventy cans of whipped cream we have to us it. Remember both Lou Ellen and I have mist"

Lou Ellen looked up "We could use the mist, hid you guys while you guys grab the tables from the eatting place _( i forgot what it's classed )_ Then Leo can somehow get the whipped cream to become the shape of the tables so when the campers come they end up with whipped cream everywhere!"

Everyone looked at Leo. "I can get the whipped cream to hold it's shape." He finally said. "But" he looked at Lou Ellen "We can fill the roof with whipped cream and them i can push a button and all of it comes down?"

Since everyone like the idea Leo started working away with Hazel and Lou Ellen of the Prank.

The others left the cabin and basically at least five pranks were in play.

One is where the Lava wall was filled with bugs. Where did they even get a ton of bugs. Another is that the bathrooms are covered in a thin layer of glue. There was a life like verison of Chiron just there for no reason I'm not sure if it counts as a prank. Four camper covered in flour. Seven campers Laughing at them. There was a mountain of skittles. and several campers in brightly colour jump suits; one for each colour. THrowing skittles everywhere. there were at least twenty campers covered in water, three in slime, seven in milk, and twelve in **blueberries.** One was even covered in seaweed.

Soon Leo, Hazel, and Lou Ellen came out.

"Okay guys let's do this - Woah man those pranks" Leo looked at everything grinning.

"Hazel and Lou Ellen sat down and stayed like that. Percy and the others walked to the Eating place. They started grabbing the lunch tables and moving them to Percy's and Jason's cabins.

Then Leo came out with like a carrage of whipped cream in jugs. The campers didn't even look at them. The plan was going great!

Jason and Leo worked on the roof while, everyone else worked on the ground. "We just need them to sit down then Hazel and Lou ELlen can peel away the mist." Annabeth told them she was hold a bunch of laminated picture of the Eating place..

"When did you have time to even do this?" Percy asked. She shrugged

Everyone continued worked, but sometime a few would leave pull a prank and come back. It was Percy's, Clarisse's and Annabeth's turned so the ran and dropped in the water. Percy made and air bubble like before and the two went to collect seaweed.

"Okay?" Annabeth was covered in head to toe in seaweed she looked like a monster that was the pointed.

"Fine but if I smell like a dead fish because you couldn't get the water current to clean me I'm going to get Chiron to serve fish." Percy winced.

"Fine,"

They waited under a blankey of murky water until suddenly Annabeth was in the open, pushed to the surface by a water current. Now she stood in front of six campers.

"Guh!" She made the first sound she could think of and started hissing.

Now it was Clarisse's job

She came with her spear then groaned. "Really?!" She yelled at Annabeth

"Prank?" Annabeth said weakly. It was part of the plan.

"Play back for ern early." Clarisse grabbed her and tossed her in the lake she then walked away. Percy dired Annabeth and they went back to the major prank.

" Leo, Travis, Connor, Katie!" It's your turn!" Katie and Leo groaned

"They're going to cover me in cornstarch made slime, then Leo comes out covered in glue." They left and came back with Leo trying to peel back some of the glue. and Katie simple pushing the temperately solid goop off her..

-skip to when everyone was done and it was 6:30-

Everyone was getting into their seats not realizing that it was all whipped cream. Hazel and Lou Ellen were a bit pale and tired, but after Leo made them a cup of his famous energy milkshake they were less tired.

"When are we doing it?" Percy mumble to Leo.

"When Chiron get here and maybe Mr. D,"

Soon Chiron arrived in the distance they saw Mr. D walking slowly. Apparently he chose to walk for once.

"Okay Campers!" Chiron yelled "our director has a few word to say.

"Welcome Brat Sack-some, " 'Brat' mumbled "Matt Stinson," "Yeah yeah son of-!"

Hazel and Lou Ellen took away the veil of their prank. Immediately the roof collasped and every fell on their butts. Except the prankers who got up and went near the edge

"PRANKED YA!' Leo yelled, then he looked at the others "We were supposed to say it together!"

"PRANKED YA! They yelled again

Then a mob of angry whip cream people came with swords.

"TO THE LAKE!" Percy yelled

Percy jumped in along with the others. At the bottom was a cave. Where Percy made it into his man cave. The cave was filled with water on the out side but on the inside it was filled with air and a bunch of games, and books and a giant TV. After Percy gave everyone a bubble to breathe he started swimming to his man cave.

"Best Prank ever!" Travis and Connor yelled. Everyone else was smiling in awe.

the end


	15. Embarrassing Leo? Impossible

**It's a chapter for Leo who seems to do the most embarrassing thing but not get embarrassed. Read on for more.**

Percy was sitting in his cabin with Annabeth, while she was Daedalus' Laptop, that Leo remade. It wasn't as advance but just close enough, speaking of Leo

"Hey Leo set his clothes on a fire today," Annabeth said, scrolling through some stuff on the history on Greek Columns, "He forgot that his clothes were fireproof and ran to the lake, pasting the 1st years campers and yeah," Annabeth clicked some websites and turned to grabbed two books from Percy's pile.

"Hey you took books from my fort!" Percy whinned, he had a fort made from a bunch of books, from his library. Annabeth's cabin was full of books but with Percy she could have her own personal library. Percy on the other hand saw it was an opportunity to make a fort.

"Wait, did you not notice that I just said Leo ran past the first year camper on fire?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

Percy looked up "What did he do after?"

"Um I think he just smiled and wave. He might have yelled something along the line of 'Commander Tool Belt out!"

Percy face palmed "How does he not get embarrassed?"

Annabeth shrugged "I don't know,"

Percy perked up. "A question even Annabeth doesn't know."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So you want to ask Leo why he doesn't get embarrassed?" Annabeth asked

Percy shrugged and nodded "Sure why not?" He and Annabeth got up to find Leo.

They walked to Bunker 9 where there was Calypso, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Will, along with them was you guessed it Leo on fire again

"I don't understand why I just kept bursting in flames so much this week," Leo said

"Probably your time of the month," Piper patted him on the back, "I always knew you were a girl, along with Frank,"

Hazel gasped "Omigod no wonder ever time he turned into a dog it was a female dog!" She fanned her face, grinning. Frank looked down with his hand on his face.

"Okay we have an important matter to talk about," Percy said with good grammar

The others turned serious after seeing Percy's face, Annabeth was barely holding a smile.

"We are here to find out..." The others lended in... then Leo fell. Percy face palmed "Continuing on we have to find out how... Leo doesn't get embarrassed" Percy bursted out laughing.

"Sorry, but it was good," Annabeth smiled "But really Leo can manage to do thing anyone would question but still look perfectly normal,"

"Yeah just kept talking about me as if I ain't here," Leo said "And for the record I ain't no normal person'

"Yeah, Annabeth and Percy's right how do you not get embarrassed?" Piper asked

Leo shrugged "Give me a minute to think,"

He started pondering, the others stayed quiet waiting for Leo to answer. Apparently he was thinking to hard again, because he caught on fire. The others jumped back a bit, but Leo didn't noticed. They smiled at each other knowingly but kept quiet and didn't tell Leo that he was on fire.

"So when I was younger," Leo started he looked at them not looking at his on fire arms or anything. He then closed his eyes, well he's not going to notice the fact he was on fire. "I was pranked on a lot, basically it was too the point that I was covered in urine and I was perfectly fine." Leo said looking sad

"Eww." Piper wrinkled her noes "But that's understandable"

Leo raised his arm to scratch his noes but jumped when he realized he was on fire, "AH Holy Hephaestus People you don't tell me when I'm on fire?" He said

"naw," Jason said "Actually you offer good warmth," He said and everyone laughed

 **Ay guys, I'm still alive and I still update this story. Yeah this story is really short but I wanted to update, I have other chapters I wanted to add to this story but they seem too cheesey.**

 **Words: 712** **Date: March 4, 2017**


	16. Period

**So yeah, I'mma girl if ya didn't notice, and yesterday at school there was a dis competition for dissing the period like the dot ' . '**

 **And I'm having one of my day, not literally Geez, and I going to write this to the boys who don't understand the pain of these things. It's more of a couples chapter yeah.**

 **Also Drew is a good character in this chapter more or less. And this chapter is a bit dramatic except the actually 'period' part.**

So Percy and Jason didn't know why their girlfriends were acting so moody, Annabeth was yelling at Percy to leave her alone and Piper was eating Ice cream for two hours. Actually it seems like all the girls seem to act moody today.

So the guys all thought they would ask Drew. I don't know why they thought to ask her of all people but okay.

"Why do I have to ask Drew!" Percy whined, as the other guys him a thumbs up and ducked behind a bush as Drew walked out of her cabin.

"Drew, ah just the person I'm looking for!" Percy mentally gagged a bit that's not how you're suppose to do it. He heard snickers behind the bush

"Okay... what do you need? I have to get some ice cream" She said

Percy nodded "Why are all the girls so moody recently?"

Drew's eyes widdened "Girl things, I'll give you a hint the end of a sentence," She walked away toward the big house.

The guys were back inside Jason's cabin since Annabeth reclaimed Percy's room.

"What did she say?" Nico asked

"I don't know why we didn't ask Lou Ellen she looks perfectly fine," Percy grumbled "She said I quote 'Girls things, I'll give you a hint, the end of a sentence' "

"Oh I know," Will said, everyone looked at him "Their on their Period duh, why was I so stupid."

"Um Will how do you know this?" Frank asked

Will blushed "When I help Mellie give birth, she kept ranting about periods and all that stuff," He shuffled

"This is a one of many reason I am dating a dude," Nico noted

"Tell us the symptoms," Percy said

"Symptoms geez," Will looked at him "You have no idea about this,"

Percy nodded "I stayed away from this stuff"

"Okay umm girls get moody, urg can't we get Annabeth's brother to help?"

"Nope!" Nico said

"alright can crave random types of food, mood swings, anger problems, cramps that are worse kicks to the nuts, a bunch of other thing." Will listed off. The guys winced to kicks to the nuts.

"Um anything we could help,"

"Ahh yes, Back off for 4 to five days, that or bring chocolate and Ice cream," Will said.

"Alright guys let's ask Chiron if we can leave for food." Jason asked

An hour later the guys had random chocolates and ice cream. They left the ice cream and chocolate out side every cabin except Zeus. Hera got ice cream and chocolate as an offering. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel and some other girls claimed Percy's cabin. They left the food as offreings, knocked on the door and booked it.

Girls:

"Man I can't believe they actually thought every single girl was on their period." Annabeth said snacking on some chocolate, Piper was eating some ice cream, and Hazel was eating some chips.

"Man these chips are so much better than 80 years ago," She snacked. Every girl were in sweat pants or PJ's.

Someone knocked on the door and Rachel went and opened it to see Drew.

"Oh hey," Drew sat down on the couch

"One day then I'll go back to normal, but in the mean time, I need some Netflix," Drew grabbed her Ipad that the Hephaestus kids remade and started loading up an episode of Friends.

 **Yeah This is a weird chapter but hey, I had no idea what I was doing in this chapter. It's shorter than most of my chapters but for good reason this is a really cheesy chapter**

 **Words: 707 Date: March 5th, 2017**


	17. Pool party?

**So yeah, I was bored and stuff. And yes I haven't updated this story is ages, but it's okay! School is hard on me, plus I spent the last twelve hours freaking out about finishing a major project and I was on Vacation for two days , a short but fun two days. Also play some Heroes of Olympus music in the background when you read stories, um for this chapter listen to some Young Volcanoes by FallOut Boys.** **And maybe some 'I believe' by Basic Vacation**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have a kid. And Rick does**

Percy wasn't sure how Leo got a ton of whipped cream but is he going to question it? Nope, not when Leo is throwing a pool party with a pool filled with whipped cream.

So somehow Leo manage to rent an empty outdoor pool for the weekend, not wait he got Piper to do it.. That's why they left during Friday's breakfast. Now Leo has a pool, what Percy meant as large, he meant like large almost the size of an Olympic pool.

So right now Percy is standing at the edge of the pool prodding the surface with his toes. It felt weird and was surprisingly cold despite it was a very hot day.

"Okay Guys just wait a moment as I plug up the speaker system." Leo mumbled as he ducked down and started connecting some wires.

Five second later music started play, and not a few seconds later Leo starts climbing the really tall diving board, and he means tall, not like 10 meters diving board only the five meter ones.

"CANNONBALL!" Leo yelling as he jumped "Regret!" He yelled as he fell. He landed inside the pool and disappeared, five seconds... ten seconds...fifteen seconds and Calypso is yelling at Percy to save Leo.

"Pots and pans, Percy save the idiot!" She yelled and pushed him towards the pool. Not a moment later when a whipped cream covered Leo was propped to the surface. Leo coughed and held his arms in the air.

"Awesome! but don't jumped there ever again, just play in the swallow end." Leo said, he got up and started marking off the deeper area with those buoy lines they have at swimming pools. He came back to Percy and Annabeth marking off people.

"Leo you're on team C, " Annabeth said

"Hey now, don't you do marking me off to something I have no idea with!" Leo said waving his arms

"whip cream battle, don't know how to choose a winner though so it's more of a free for all thing," Percy said, Leo deflated, then grinned

"demigod power thingy or not?" He asked

"No powers, because Percy would drown everyone figuratively, but he could make a prison at the bottom of the pool" Annabeth answered and Percy pouted

"Dam," Annabeth grinned and pat him in the head like a dog

"Good Percy," Percy scowled

"Woof." Leo started laughing

"Mrs. Ol'Leary gonna love playing with her new companion " he grinned.

Leo was paired with Clarisse, Katie, Lou Ellen, Will, and Travis. And a Lacy. At least he wouldn't have to worry to much about Clarisse.

"Ready... Go!" Percy scream and immediately went for Jason "Let's go Sparky! He yelled. Leo went for... wait for it Thalia. Yeah he was smart, but she was closest and technically she went for him.

"Come on fire boy," She taunted, and drove for his legs, Leo was under a ton of whip cream, he just started kicking his scrawny legs to get Thalia to leg go. He hit her arm and managed to get free. He came up to the surface he saw Percy and Jason still battling it out, despite Percy having the advantage, Jason was holding him self pretty well, mostly because they were on the swallow end of the pool.

He saw Calypso and Piper aiming for each other and decided to join in the girls battle. He jump on the, on their arms when they were basically trying to push each other down.

"Leo!" Calypso gasped when she came for surface. Leo could hear anymore, because a certain Piper was now in battle with him, then a Calypso joined it.

"No fair!" He yelled,

"Too bad!" Calypso said gripping his arms, Piper had his legs and they were dragging him to the edge of the pool. Somehow still holding on to him they threw him bad into the pool on an Annabeth who washing against Will and Lou Ellen.

And... Leo was thrown back into the war and Chaos.

The battled only ended when Thalia broke the rules and shocked Percy and everyone because in the Whipped cream pool there was a small layer of water in the pool. Percy then used his powers to grabbed everyone using whipped cream tentacles, and placed everyone on the edge of the pool

"Thalia cheated, so the war ended because we don't want vines on fire, or piglets in the pool," Percy explained.

"Okay," Leo got up and started wiping The whipped cream off of him "How about we get clean then we can have a Barbecue?" Everyone nodded and Percy groaned. He started getting water and cleaning everyone, after everyone was dry, Leo started up the grill and made hot dogs, burgers, and Tofu tacos

 **Ta da!**

 **Words: 909 Date: Tuesday, March 14, 2017**


	18. It was the Fourth of July

Annabeth had one piece of advice to deal with Leo

Don't trust Leo with fireworks.

So it was in July and usually the camp celebrates the Fourth of July but for the last few years, there was war, battle yada yada. So no fireworks really.

So this year, Leo was in charged of the fireworks, so apparently he had gone overboard and bought so many types of fireworks. Percy was his helper in a way, he was just there to make sure Leo didn't accidentally set all the fireworks well on fire. For the obvious reason because Water.

It already costed to much to get new ones and some part of the camp would be destroyed. Oh yeah and someone cough cough Leo would get hurt. Would not might.

So Percy had to follow Leo the entire week, as Leo prepared the fireworks. Leo didn't even tell Percy he was planning, so Percy was grumpy about not knowing.

Annabeth was spending the day with Thalia, she and the hunters came to the camp to celebrate the fireworks too. Leo and the Hephaestus cabin had to make a seating area for the hunters to limit the injuries. On behalf for all the males.

You know, no one really expected somewhere in the afternoon on the third of July, a day before the fireworks were going off, that a Percy who be holding on to Leo who was in the air because of a firework.

"AHHHH," A two yells were heard throughout the entire camp. Annabeth looked at Thalia and without a word they scrambled from Annabeth's bed to go outside. There is the air were a tiny toothpick shaped black dot in the sky.

Annabeth sighed and started looking for Jason. Luckily Jason was already in the air trying to slowing down the firework. The rocket didn't apparently slow down enough and it rammed into Jason. Now there are three dudes on a firework screaming for dear life. Thalia started running around to find Piper or Chiron.

Annabeth went to find Nico, to maybe somehow save them.

Which was a bad idea.

Yes, Annabeth Chase has bad ideas.

So Nico was sitting next to Will, as Will teased him.

"Nico!" She gasped, why did Nico have to be far away from Leo and the others. "Can you save, Leo, Percy, Jason? They're on a firework."

So Nico and Annabeth may have forgot that on the rocket there"s no actual shadows... Nico nodded and shadowed traveled away, then Will groaned loudly.

"Annabeth, you know there's like no shadows on the rocket," Will groaned, realization came across Annabeth's face.

"Oh gods,"

Will smiled and nodded "Good, so go help them while I get the medical supplies." He waved her off as he walked to the infirmary. Annabeth was just confused of Will's lack of concern.

On the firework, now. Wait never mind it's actually a rocket now.

Nico traveled to the boys. Percy gasped in relief.

"Thank you gods, Nico thank you" He mumbled, Leo nodded his head. Jason on the other hand was slowly realizing what happened.

"Nico, there's no shadows here. The rocket is turning." He said, Nico and the other boys froze and looked at Jason.

"Check!" Leo said scrabbling around the rocket for a stable shadow spot. The boys followed suit, scrabbling as best as they could on the small rocket at Percy and Leo alone could barely fit on.

"We are doom," Nico said, calmly. "But we should have a good five or so minutes in the air."

"So enjoy before we get ourselves injured," Jason said, watching the view.

It was a lovely view, the sun peeking behind some cloud, the sea shimmering from under them. The sky was turning a pale purple, but the sun was as bright as ever. Just saying it was an awesome bro moment for everyone.

On the ground. Everyone was freaking out.

"They're doom," Piper mumbled her face in her hands. "After a war and they might die because of a firework."

"Worse thing to place on their tomb stone." Will mumbled.

"Wait," Annabeth said pulling out a random piece of paper from her pocket, she started drawing a detailed diagram. Circling one point, the lake.

"Oh okay," Piper said, relieved.

"The lake!" Frank yelled and everyone started running towards the lake and waving their hands wildly.

Some where in the air.

"Hey Perce," Leo said, poking him on the shoulder with his foot. "Do you think you could use the lake?" Leo pointed at the lake where majority of the campers were waving their arms randomly. Percy stayed quiet, before nodding.

"Sure," Percy closed his eyes and everyone waited. A string of water rose from the lake circling the rocket. It caught the rocket, and slowed it down. On the other side the rocket was now falling to the lake, but everyone was calm, Percy would catch them right?

Yeah.

.:.

On the Fourth of July, there were very beautiful fireworks, illuminating the sky with art. Scenes of the Argo 2, the statue of Athena standing mightly, even Arion the swearing fiend, and Frank the iguana when he tried to escape the finger trap. All directer by Leo, who along with Percy, Jason, and Nico were sitting on wheelchairs, arms and legs in a cast.

Next year, Annabeth was in charge

 **Yeah**

 **It's a really bad chapter, but I wanted to get a chapter in before the end of this month. If you have any good ideas just PM or review.**

 **Word: 940 Date: April 29, 2017.**


	19. War paint

It was a normal day for Jason except for the fact he wasn't traveling with Piper and Nico and he was at Camp half blood for a much needed break. Since the war, The three of them were constantly working on making shrines of every god placing them in they respected areas, near oceans and deserts.

So it was a break day.

Jason came to say hello to his favourite Latino mechanic.

"Hello?" He poked his head inside bunker 9 and almost got barbecue. A column of fire came bursting past him, it light a bit of his hair as he reared back. He smacked his head slight, to cover the burning hair.

"Leo are you alright?" Jason yelled.

There was a pause in the flame.

"Jason?" A familiar voice asked, before a oil stained curly haired teen stuck his head out. "Ay!" He said, he had Sunscreen on his cheeks almost like war paint. Jason could tell from the familiar smell.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm fighting my battle with the sun!" Leo said waving a random wrench in his hand around, nearly smacking Jason in the head. "I'm tired of having to deal with UV and all that nasty stuff. It's ruining me looks!" He said, hand on his hip.

"Ahh," said Jason smirking a bit. "What other wars have you had?"

"I had a battle of looks between Apollo," Leo grumbled "Apollo won."

"And Continue" Jason told him.

"A battle against oil and Grease, Calypso and I were trying to get cloches that were grease proof but my awesomeness is too strong." Leo paused scratching his chin. "Oh and my battle against Annabeth that Pi equals 4.. I lost... so right now my battle against the sun." Leo said.

"it's you're worse enemies?" Jason chuckled lightly.

"Other than dirt face and icy heart no." Leo said. "How about you? Any sworn enemies?" Jason almoner laughed.

"Yeah, I have against the wind, like in Canada and other countries some of the wind speeds go up so fast and then you're fighting basically a venti." Jason said, "so how you going to beat the sun?" Jason asked.

"First steal the sun chariot, Apollo wouldn't mind too much... I think. Then crash it on Oygyia so that hopefulling Apollo won't need to drive his chariot and Oygyia will continue growing without the help of Calypso!" Leo said.

Jason didn't want to burst his bubble with a sun that is like a thousand degrees isn't good for a plant when it is right next to it, so he went with a "Good luck!"

Leo smiled cheekily and pulled out a tube of sunscreen before squirting out a thick tube if it on two fingers, he took his other two and rubbed them together. He then smeared on his cheeks, renewing the war paint.

"I won't ever understand you.." Jason said shaking his head when Leo offered him the tube of sunscreen.

"Aww, Come on, let's do something stupid together!" Leo grinned toothily.

Somehow Leo managed..

Later that day you might have been able to see a Leo and Jason on the sun chariot with sunscreen war paint on their cheeks as they grinned.

Apollo gave then five minutes before he stopped them and let them ride in the back seat as he flew over the mortals. Even Zeus noticed two boys on the sun chariot, and he thought, _the idiots._

 _ **The end!**_

 _ **Its a bit cheesy and very short but hey, hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Words: 600, Date: May 26, 2017**_


	20. Horseback riding?

"Horseback riding or pegasus-back riding? Horseback riding with a horse who happens to have wings too? Pegasi-riding pega-riding? Flying horseback riding?"

"Just shut up for the love of gods"

"Whatever it was called, today, the great and amazing Percy and the all majestic Jason has convinced the impossible Thalia, who is afraid of flying to take a ride on a pegasus!" *Cue is a flying rock thrown at Percy, courtesy of Thalia. Percy ducked dramatic, bending over like Neo. "Ha that won't work on me, why don't you aim it at Jason?" Percy snickered and Thalia turned to Jason, before spinning back and throwing a heftily sized rock at Percy.

"Ouph!" Percy grunted at it hit him square in the stomach, he landed on his butt, as it scraped against the gravel pathway.

"Don't test my skill, I'm a hunter, I don't miss," She smacked her brother upside down on the head, who was laughing at Percy.

"Says the first toss that I beat like a boss." Another rock was thrown, Percy swurved to dodge it.

"Don't get cocky," Annabeth said behind him, holding up the rock that was just thrown. Percy looked at her sheepishly, before standing up staight and turning around to face her.

"Thalia's family, and as her cousin, I get the _right_ to annoy her like that." Annabeth smiled slightly before hefting the rock over his head to Jason, who was nursing his in the pained jaw, it landed right in front of him.

"Come on, I promised Thalia to keep Percy in check, Thalia on Blackjack, while he was in the stable that they forced him in. She apparently wouldn't get on unless there was no way that Blackjack could fly away.

Jason brought Piper over to charmspeak her to calm down, but after Thalia declined Piper just stuck around talking to Jason and trying to charmspeak Blackjack to not fly for the next hour.

"Hey stop charmspeaking Blackjack," Percy whined, swatting Piper's hand away from him. Blackjack neighed at him whiningly, while at the sound Thalia gripped harder to the neck of Blackjack.

 _Yo boss, tell her to quit it. I'm losing air._

Percy snorted at how dramatic he was but told her nonetheless. Thalia loosened her grip on Blackjack, yet she was still bending forward to grab onto his neck, holding on him like a loose vice, just there enough to make him uncomfortable. By the time Blackjack started walking around in the stable, the vice grip tightened, it took approximately half an hour before Thalia was about to sit up straight along and have Blackjack troat around.

"I'm opening up the stable," Jason told her as Percy slowly lead Blackjack out of the stable and continued to walk around with him, his hand on Blackjack's neck.

Then Blackjack decided to prank everyone. He neighed loudly and jumped onto his hind legs for a few seconds before going back on his front legs. In those two at most three seconds, you would have imagined Thalia would just grip on Blackjack really hard or something. Nope, she freaked out, letting out a swear as she let go of Blackjack so her hands were free in the air waving wildly.

As soon as he was back to normal Thalia tried to get back down but was pushed up by Jason and Annabeth.

"No backing out." Annabeth reminded. Thalia scowled at her and tried to kick her head, losing a bit of balance.

Blackjack then leapt into the air and flew off, like the butt he was. Up he went with Thalia the one person who was uncomfortable and unable to fly. Thalia let out a scream as she grabbed his neck and yanked which made Blackjack rear a bit uncontrollably in the air. Blackjack continued to act like a butt and just flapped his wings going higher and higher.

 _See ya boss, gotta freak this Zeus child out_

He neighed and he was off.

Immediately Jason jumped up and boosted into the air with his air powers, before pausing as Percy waved his arm.

"Wait for me!" He said looked around wildly before raising his arms. Jason grabbed them and hoisted him up in the air and flew them up. "WAIT SUGAR CUBES," Percy yelled, Jason rolled his eyes before dropped him and Percy ran around to the stables and picked up two handfuls of sugar cubs and stuffed them into the pockets of his jeans, he raised his hands up again and Jason again pulled him up and guided the air around them to move upwards towards Thalia and Blackjack.

.:.

Thalia at this time has her blue eyes tightly sealed and her black hair moving wildly around, Blackjack though looked like Poseidon who turned into a pegasus himself, as he dramatically flapped his wings. He finally stopped rising in altitude and neighed causing Thalia to slowly peel open her eyes. She looked up around her.

Clear skies faced her, bright blue. Not a single bird, or even harpy in sight. She stares out in astonishment before the realization came that she was hundreds maybe even thousands of feet in the air. She peeled her eyes from the sky and to Blackjack, who looked at her with a bored expression or what she thought was a bored expression. She slowly tilted her head downwards slowing looking what was under her.

Shrieking she closed her eyes again and held on even tighter to Blackjack. Blackjack neighed in what also sounded like annoyance.

The people on the ground were barely seeable in the quick 3 seconds worth of looking at them, and Thalia's vision was perfect twenty/twenty vision. The stables were probably the size of two fingers wide.

In other words, Thalia was freaked out. Though if she fell, probably Zeus would at last try to slow down her fall, but that didn't exactly go through her mind at that moment. She let out a yell again and stumbled back, which was her brilliant plan. It didn't exactly work as she fell off the horse.

Yup.

She was brilliant.

Blackjack seemed to realise five seconds too late, taking a while to even recognise that she was no longer on him. He neighed and dove towards her and manage to catch her. Making a pain ooph sound from the Pegasus, Thalia felt the pain too, spiking up her in a quick jolt leaving an aching pain. She saw Percy dangling from Jason's hand, looking a bit like a limp doll.

"Hey Thalia?" Percy asked. "Don't move I'll get Blackjack down." Thalia slid back half a millimetre as Percy got on his pegasus and lowered the two towards the ground. Jason flying down to the ground.

"I'm never letting you or Jason convince me of anything," Thalia grumbled, placing her hand on her heart in a mock oath.

"It's not my fault Blackjack likes to freak newbies out." Percy retorted, "No more sugar cubes for you until you get back into the stable." He told Blackjack, who neighed in return.

"Never speak of this or I'll zap your brains out," Thalia growled.

"You sound like Clarisse when she was like 14 and hated my guts."

.:.

Thalia practically flew off Blackjack as soon as they touched the ground, it was more of five feet off the ground when Thalia jumped off. Percy led Blackjack back to the stable where he fed him a few sugar cubes.

"If any of you speak of this I'll slit your throat." Thalia scowled at them. She then turned to a certain sea god spawn drilled him in the stomach. "And control your pegasus, I could have died Idiot."

"How is it my fault that you fell off?" Percy asked looking incredulous at Thalia. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

"Yes, ma'am,"

 **Sooo I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this , I took a long period of time and then when I came back I had no idea what I was thinking at this time so I ended up ending this too early but I can't exactly access my thoughts three months ago. Also this is the second time i updated this year. MAN I SUCK.**

 **Words: 1,407 Date May 30, 2018 Beta: N/A**


End file.
